


Beautiful Things

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, The Winter Solider - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Bucky has been in love with Steve since he was 13 and has not been able to tell him. Steve is headed for Europe and will be leaving for good.





	Beautiful Things

Bucky waited around just like he always did. Steve wasn’t going to just disappear out of his life. After everything they both have been through together. Bucky knew there was no way Steve could just vanish without knowing how he felt.

“Fuck,” Bucky muttered. Why was this so hard. Telling someone you are utterly and irrevocably in love with them shouldn’t be so damn hard. The thoughts were flying and he wondered when did he get so shy.

“Calm down, it’s only Steve. Steve and you have been friends forever. You need to tell him man because I am sick of your mopey ass sitting around my bar every shift I have,” Natasha laughed.

“Fuck you Tash. I have known him since we were little. We grew up together. I have seen is awkward phase and I am currently in mine so do go there. Plus, if I tell him I want to be more than friends I may lose him. I can’t lose him,” Bucky looked down as he down the last bit of bourbon in his glass. He knew this was going to be hard but he didn’t expect it to be dear near impossible. Natasha was right he had to tell him. His thumb traced the rim of the shot glass while he stared blankly at the wet bar top. He needed the edge off before he came out to Steve and destroyed their friendship forever.

“He wasn’t happy when he was dating Peg, you know. I have never seen him as happy as he is when he is with you.” Sam chimed in. Bucky was confused on why Sam had just randomly showed up at the bar where Natasha worked. Sam was a friend of Steve’s and to his knowledge didn’t like Bucky all that much.

“What would you know Sam. You don’t even like me. Why would you be on my side about this,” Bucky snarked back. Sam just looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“I ain’t doing this for you frosty. Steve is the only thing that we have in common. Steve isn’t happy. He hasn’t been for a while. Steve left Peg at the alter on their wedding day because he told her he was in love with someone else. I know who that someone else is but Steve ain’t going to wait around for you Barnes. He wants to move on with his life. Which is why him going to travel the world and enjoy the culture will be amazing for him. He is a free spirit an artist who has lost his muse which means he feels worthless. Nut up man and fucking tell him how you feel before its too late,” Sam blunted stated as he slapped Bucky’s back. If Bucky wasn’t already nervous this would have really made him shake in his shoes. Bucky grabbed his coat and stormed out of the bar.

 

The cold wind whipping his skin and bundled into his leather jacket tighter. Bucky had no idea where he was headed, he knew that he needed to clear his head before he talked with Steve. Steve whom he has been in love with since they were 13 years old. The same Steve he used to protect because he was a little shit that liked to stick up for the little guy and got his ass handed to him. Steve who he came out to when he was 17. The Steve who he used to take care of when he was sick and skipped school so he wouldn’t be lonely, this was all the same Steve who was leaving in a week to travel to find his place. If he hadn’t been so chicken shit then Steve would have never dated or got engaged to Peggy. They wouldn’t be in this boat now. “Fuck its cold out,” Bucky thought. He had aimlessly walked until he was in front of Steve’s place.

 

Bucky was scared now that he was in front of Steve’s place. “Ring the bell Barnes,” he taunted himself. He finally held his breath and pressed the buzzer. Steve buzzed him in. Bucky slowly dawdled up the stairs to Steve’s apartment. Once he reached the door Steve was perched against the doorframe.

“Hey Buck, I didn’t think you would be coming over after earlier today,” Steve said looking at Bucky.

“Steve, I need to talk to you can we please just go inside.” Bucky idly responded. Steve nodded and motioned for him to come in. Bucky went and sat on the couch that he has spent many drunken nights on while Steve shut his door. Why was he feeling like he wanted to throw up again? What about Steve has made him so damn shy and nervous? Is it the fact that Sam pretty much mentioned Steve was in love with him or because he knew Steve left because he loved Bucky? Bucky sighed and laid his head back against the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Steve broke the silence. “Do you want a beer?”

“Nah, Stevie. I need to be sober for this,” he chirped back. Steve plopped down next to him beer in hand and feet up on the table.

“What did you want to about Buck?” Steve asked looking at Bucky inquisitively. Bucky shifted on the couch to stare at Steve. Steve was gorgeous from his blonde hair, crooked nose, bluest of blue eyes, full wet lips, Bucky shook his head. He needed to be thinking clearly to get this all out.

“We have known each other for a long time Steve. You were the first person I come out to that I was Bi. My family shunned me after that and you took me in. You have been my best friend since we were little. I remember doing the stupidest shit with you. You always brought me back down to earth even when I was aiming for the stars.” Bucky closed his eyes and breathed deep. He can do this. He can not chicken out this may be his only chance.

“Buck, we have been through the craziest things together. No matter how far fetched your ideas were I always supported them. I knew you would crash at some point and need help getting back down to earth rocket man.” Steve chuckled placing a hand on Bucky’s knee. “Whatever you need to say to me I know you well enough to know you are nervous and probably scared shitless right now. It’s ok, Buck because I am with you until the end of the line.” Bucky looked up at Steve and smiled.

“Rocket man huh? Damn You stop getting me side tracked,” Bucky lightly punched Steve’s arm. “No matter who I dated or who you dated we have always been there for each other. It was enough for me for a while Stevie, ‘snot anymore. I am so scared of this will do to us. You say you are with me until the end of the line but I don’t know that after this you will be. Fuck, you have me all twisted up. I hated seeing you with Peggy. I hated that it wasn’t me. Stevie do you get what I am trying to say here. I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU. I have been since we were 13. You have been it for me. Which is why I stayed away when Peggy was around. I couldn’t see you with her. It hurt my heart.” Bucky looked down at his shoes sniffling as tears run down his cheeks. He has gone and done it. He told Steve how he feels and how he has felt since they have been 13. He knows that their friendship is over. Steve places a finger under Bucky’s chin and lifts his head.

“Buck, its ok. I am glad you finally told me. I was waiting for you too. You always seem to think I can’t read you but I know you better than anyone.” Steve peered into Bucky’s wet eyes stroking his cheek gently with his thumb. “We have been inseparable since we were little it got worse as we got older. Then I started to date Peggy and you pulled away. I hated every moment that you avoided me because I was with her. I thought I was happy and thought you were just growing apart from me or giving me space because of Peg and I relationship. Maybe you didn’t want to be a 3rd wheel. Then Peg and I got engaged, started planning the wedding, and I asked you to be my best man you and refused. I was so hurt when you refused, I didn’t understand why. I guess I know now you didn’t want to be there when I got married to Peggy. It hurt you to see me marrying Peggy. When you started coming by less and less. I started to feel like it was my fault. I decided to look internally at what I could’ve possibly done. The longer I looked the more I realized I didn’t love Peggy. I loved someone else. I have always loved someone else.”

 

“Steve you don’t have to.”

“Buck, but what if I want to. I LOVE YOU TOO. Always have. You have been with me through thick and thin. I want this Buck, more than you know.” Steve leaned in closer and shut his eyes. Bucky reached his hand up cupped the back of Steve’s neck.

“Is this ok Stevie?” Bucky leaned in closer brushing his lips against Steve’s. All he wants to do his kiss him to make this feel real. Right now, he feels like he is in a dream and that when he wakes up Steve will be gone and he will be all alone forever.

“More than ok,” Steve whispered back against Bucky’s lips before capturing them in a slow kiss. Bucky whined. Steve’s hands gripped Bucky’s face harder. Steve licked Bucky’s bottom lip. Bucky opened his mouth to let Steve’s tongue slip in. They made out hot and heavy on Steve’s couch. Bucky pulled away first gasping for air. “Damn, Steve is a great kisser,” Bucky thought. Steve looked over at Bucky trying to get his breathing under control and smiled.

 

“I should have told you sooner. We don’t have much time until you leave. I don’t want to lose you baby doll,” Bucky looked worried over at Steve. Steve’s smile faded and he rubbed his hands together.

“You won’t lose me Buck. I am not going. I canceled my flight today after we fought this morning. I dint want to go knowing we weren’t on good terms. Now, I am glad I canceled because I get to be with me baby,” Steve smirked at Bucky.

“You are a punk.” Bucky pushed Steve playfully.

“Jerk,” Steve laughed grabbing his left pec. Bucky smiled and pulled Steve back in. He nipped at Steve’s lip moving his way down to his jaw gently biting. “Feels good baby,” Steve whimpered out. Bucky started to kiss down his neck. Once he reached Steve’s collarbone he started to sucked gently. Steve’s hands flew to Bucky’s hair and pulled lightly. Bucky moaned as he left a bright purple bruise that would darken while time passed. He wanted to mark Steve up. Wanted everyone to know Steve was his.

“My Stevie, I love you so damn much. I want to show you how you make me feel. You have made me feel so on edge.” Bucky slowly started to run his hands up Steve’s abs and chest. When Bucky reached his nipples and pinched lightly. Steve moaned arching up into Bucky’s hands. “You like that Stevie. Don’t get to greedy baby doll,” Bucky smirked and yanked Steve’s shirt off. He loved the way Steve’s skin blushed and how easily. He moved his hand back to Steve’s nipples and began playing with them. He lowered his head and circled his tongue around it. Steve arched up while Bucky pushed him back down. He lowered his mouth right over his Steve’s nipple sucking hard teeth nipping.

“Buck, don’t stop feels good,” Steve loved his nipples being played with. No one ever knew but his Buck. Bucky trailed his fingers down his baby dolls abs scratching. Reaching down to Steve’s pants grabbing at the button of his khakis. Steve nodded. He began pulling the pants down once he got them down to Steve’s calves he stopped. Bucky started to abuse Steve’s left nipple after assaulting his right. His hand started to palm Steve over his tighty whiteys. Some things never change. Steve was always so responsive this just makes Bucky want to make him fall apart even more. Bucky pulls away from his nipple moving up to nip back at his jaw.

Bucky reaches Steve’s ear whispering, “I am going to make you feel so damn good Stevie.” Steve shivered at Bucky’s words. His hand reached inside Steve’s underwear pumping him slowly.  He used his thumb to gather the pre-cum wetting Steve’s tip before rubbing over his slit. Steve bucked his hips into Bucky’s hand as he threw his head back against the couch. Bucky smirked as Steve moaned, “Bu—ckk-Y!” He roughly pulled down Steve’s underwear. “You are wearing too much Buck. I need to see and feel you,” Steve pleaded.

 

Bucky smiled softly down at him as he stripped out of his clothes fast. He moved to straddle over Steve laying his hard cock on Steve’s. He began to stroke both of them together paying careful attention to the head. They both began to rock their hips into each other. Bucky bit hid bottom lip trying to hold back a moan as he pumped his hand faster over them. Steve’s hands grabbed Bucky’s arms and squeezed as he opened his mouth whimpering as Bucky hit his sensitive head again. Steve didn’t want him to stop he was so close. “I-iim almost there. Imm-m gon-nnna cum,” Steve panted. Bucky leaned his forehead against his breathing him in. “Cum for me Stevie. Cum for me baby doll. I got you. Its ok. Let go,” Bucky murmured as his hand picked up pace and stroked them both squeezing the heads and pumping. Steve shuttered as he came against Bucky’s hand and his own stomach. As soon as Steve let go so did Bucky. He painted Steve’s abs with his seed pumping them through their orgasms.

 

The couch definitely was going to smells of sweat and sex. Bucky cleaned up Steve with his shirt. The snuggled into each other on the couch. “I didn’t think that confessing that I am in love with you would have ended up like this. I thought you were going to kick me out of your life,” Bucky said while tracing shapes on Steve’s chest.

“I would have never kicked you out of my life Buck. You mean to much too me. I would have done anything to keep you in my life. I love you just like you love me. I have for a long time but didn’t know it until recently.” Steve looked up at Bucky and tucked a long lock behind his ear. They both smiled. Bucky wrapped him arms around Steve. They were both happy and they both confessed that they love each other. This may be the start of a beautiful thing.


End file.
